Harry Potter Slash, the Musical
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: The House of Kerion is the House of the Lords and Ladies of Spells. Yet, ask anyone, and they'll tell you they should be Mylion -the Lords and Ladies of Song. Head of House- Severus Snape House Students- Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. -Pan New Sum
1. Guy Love

_**Guy Love**_

Snape sneered as he looked around his potions class room. Freaky little midgets were actually doing their work. Even Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. It was unnerving. Something was up. Something big. And Severus did _not_ like being in the dark. Even Albus kept him up to date on the goings-on of the Order. So what the hell were the idget fifth years planning? He caught Ronald and Harry grinning at each other momentarily before going back to their potions. Severus shook off the unnerving feeling he felt and walked back to his desk, sitting on it. And it happened. Harry and Ronald jumped up and Harry began singing.

"**Let's face the facts about me and you,  
a love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"  
The crowd will always talk and stare**."

Everyone (including Hermione) turned to stare at them. She hadn't really thought they'd do it… Kind of creepy… Severus's jaw was on the floor and he was too in shock to pick it up. He stared blankly, his eyes dilating. Ron responded.

"**I feel exactly those feelings, too  
and that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
and sometimes it's easier to hide,  
than explain our**," sang the Weasley boy.

Together, Potter and Weasley sang, "**Guy love,  
that's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
there's nothing gay about it in our eyes**."

Draco glared daggers at Ronald and Blaise daggers at Harry. _Wonder why_, Severus briefly thought.

"**You ask me 'bout this thing we share**," Ronald sang.

"**And he tenderly replies**," Harry sang. And he hit the high note perfectly. No falter and he didn't sound half bad. He sounded pretty good, actually.

Softly, Ronald sang, "**it's guy love**…"

They took each other's hands and pressed their bodies against each other, pressing their foreheads together, smiling softly at the other as Draco and Blaise growled. "**Between two guys**…"

Ronald spun away from Harry as he sang, "**We're closer than the average man and wife**."

"**That's why our matching bracelets say Ron and Harry**!" the Potter boy retaliated. Ronald spun back to Harry who dipped him down low.

In a low, seductive voice, Ronald sang, "**You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life**."

"**You're the only man who's ever been inside of me**!" Harry proudly declared. Hermione cringed at Draco's wild (but quiet) growl and Blaise's glare. If looks could kill, Harry would be long gone.

Ron blinked and looked around and smiled sheepishly, waving his hands about. "**Whoa, whoa! I was just trynna fix a spell**!" he exclaimed. The deadly aura around Draco and Blaise calmed only just.

"**There's no need to clarify**," Harry murmured softly.

"**Oh no**?" Ronald sang back.

"**Just let it grow more and more each day. It's like I married my best friend**," Harry sang, jumping onto the table in front of him, spinning in a circle. He shot Draco a cocky smile and pulled Ronald onto the table with him. Severus was forever embedding this moment into his mind to present to Albus and the Dark Lord.

Ronald stepped back and punched the air and screamed (but still managed to sing it), "**BUT IN A TOTALLY MANLY WAY**!" Together, he and Harry jumped onto Draco's and Blaise's table while singing.

"**LET'S GO**!"

They grinned down at the boys they towered over and faced each other. Harry spun to Ronald who dipped him down. "**Its guy love, don't compromise**," they sang softly. Slowly, Ron pulled Harry up and they took hands, swinging them above them, keeping them there. "**The feeling of some other guy,  
holding up your heart, into the sky**." The two then jumped onto Severus's desk and Severus had to dive down to avoid being kicked in the head. Ronald pulled Harry to his chest.

"**I'll be there to care through all the lows**," Harry sang softly.

"**I'll be there to share the highs**."Ronald hit the high note without fail, and he, like Harry, didn't sound half-bad. Ron smirked in the general direction of Blaise while Harry merely smiled coyly at Draco.

"**And when I say "**_**I love you Ron**_**", it's not what it implies**," Harry murmured as Ronald stepped off the table.

Harry smiled down at his best friend as they sang slowly together, "**Its guy love**…" They paused. "**Between**…." They smiled at each other and there was a snapping of a quill heard from Draco and the snap of the spine of a book from Blaise. "**Two**…" Harry smiled his coy smile at Draco and Ronald grinned at Blaise. "**Guys**…." Ronald offered Harry his hand to pull him down. Harry slapped it away and Draco perked up.

"**No hands**," Harry chided. He threw himself into the arms of his best friend. "**Hugs**." Severus stood up from his spot on the floor, locking that memory away for blackmail later on. He dusted himself off as Draco and Blaise stood up. Draco's chair was literally in pieces and Blaise's looked like it couldn't handle any more.

Slowly, Draco walked over to the Gryffindors, Blaise right behind him. Most of the Gryffindors sucked in their breaths as the pairs faced off.

"Yes?" Harry asked coyly. "Can we help you with something… _Draco_?" Draco visibly shuddered in pleasure as the Boy Wonder practically _purred_ his name. Ronald just smirked at Blaise.

"Yeah Malfoy, _Blaise_," Ronald murmured, uttering the last name huskily.

"Weasley, hallway, NOW," Blaise ordered. Ronald obeyed without question, something alight in his eye that only Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Blaise caught. Blaise sneered cruelly at Harry and left. Harry put his hands on his hips and looked at Draco. The picture of the Golden Boy before Draco looked really……. Gay. Draco looked the Boy Wonder up and down and his eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God. Potter, are your nails actually _painted_?" Draco exclaimed. A light pink tinged Harry's cheeks.

"… 'M-'Mione told me green is my color…" He mumbled shyly.

"I was criticizing it, idiot," Draco remarked. Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco slapped him upside the head.

Harry just looked at him. Draco stared at him incredulously.

"JUMP HIM, DRACO!!" Pansy screamed from somewhere behind the Malfoy heir. Harry blinked and had to do a double take and he grinned shyly.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"NOT IN MY CLASSROOM MALFOY, POTTER!!" Severus yelled. I mean, c'mon, he had to draw the line SOMEWHERE. Lucius would be seeing this anyways. Draco would probably have to go spend the rest of his summers with Harry. Severus shuddered at the images that conjured up.

"Awe, you're boring Professor," Pansy moaned in pain.

"Weasley, Zabini! Get in here now!" Severus yelled. Blaise and Ronald walked in, both looking perfectly normal. _Not_ like they had just been making out or anything. I mean, Ron's hair looked like road kill and Blaise's hair looked like he licked his finger and stuck it in an outlet. Ronald looked like he just finished bull fighting, his clothes were so disheveled. Blaise's looked like he escaped a tornado he was disheveled. Severus, Draco, and Harry all did the Malfoy Eyebrow Raise©, looked at each other, shook their heads, and looked away in denial.

"Creeps," Harry muttered.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Mate, I'm not the one who agreed to let Malfoy jump me. That was you. _You're_ the creep here," he explained, nodding to himself. Severus whacked him upside the head with a book he pulled out of nowhere.

"Take. Your seats," the teacher growled. Harry turned Lily's eyes onto his teacher.

"You… Didn't like our singing…?" he asked, his eyes beginning to water. Unwillingly, Severus melted under the penetrating puppy eyes of Lily's son. He clapped mockingly three times, very, very slowly.

"Bravo with your song, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Now. I would appreciate it if you returned to your potions," Severus snarled.

"What do we get if we do?" Ronald objected.

"Two hundred points to Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively if you boys move back to your seats," Severus growled through gritted teeth. At 'two hundred' all four boys were in _a_ seat. Not necessarily in _their _seats. Draco took Ronald's seat beside Harry and Hermione and Ronald took Draco's seat beside Blaise, across from Parvati. "Thank. You."


	2. My Best Friend's Hot

_**My Best Friend's Hot**_

It was study hall as the last hour of the day. Severus Snape was calmly walking between the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years, sneering at Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ronald. He feared his sanity as apparently Harrison and Ronald enjoyed spontaneously bursting into song. Well not today! Severus cast a Silencing Charm on Ronald. Little did Sev know, Hermione Granger reversed said spell. Severus eyed Harry and Ronald nervously and walked passed them quickly. There was a loud 'thump' and Severus wheeled around. Ronald… Was standing on the table in front of Draco, Harry, and Blaise, smoothing out his hair. Oh dear god… He had his quill to his lips like a microphone and he smirked at everyone. Draco raised a brow and Harry face palmed.

"**My best friend's hot  
my best friend's hot  
No matter what I do won't love me**!" Ronald sang. Draco looked up in horror as did Harry and Blaise. "**Why don't you come on closer please  
Yeah you don't know  
I brush my hand across your knee  
Just take it slow  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like**

Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like."

Harry looked at him with a blank expression in Lily's eyes. Draco glared at the red head who was trying to impersonate someone… Probably that singer from the Weird Sisters. Blaise just shook his head and Hermione cringed and hid behind Pansy Parkinson. Pansy stared in horror at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Ron…" Harry hissed under his breath.

"**My best friend's hot  
my best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na Na Na Na Na naot  
you love me not**."

Harry's eye twitched. He was mentally debating on whether or not Stupefying Ronald would be a good idea. Severus seemed to be contemplating the same idea. In fact, Severus's wand was already drawn. Draco just shook his head and got back to his potions essay.

"**I'm gonna tell you that you mean  
Cause you don't show  
You interrupt another dream  
So out you go  
Because I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like**

Won't you apologize to me to me to me  
For being such a tease a tease a tease  
You know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like."

Harry slammed his face against the table and Severus put his wand away and went back to walking around. Pansy was staring still in horror at Ronald.

"**My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na not  
You love me not**

Na na not, na na not, na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not, na na not, na na not  
Should I tell you now,  
Or go oh oh oh

Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Oh yes. Harry would slap Ronald later in the common room. A) For singing such a _humiliating_ song in front of _Draco_ for god's sake and B) for scaring Pansy. "I hate you so much in this moment, Ronald," Harry hissed into the table. Draco stroked his arm absently as he thought about what to put next in his essay.

"**Hold my hand  
Put on a show  
Still don't think you understand  
But I've got to know  
you know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like**."

"I have a boyfriend…" Harry growled. "And so do you!!"

Severus stood behind the Potter boy, drawing soothing circles on his back. He glared at Ronald for making the boyfriend of his godson angry. Harry looked to be in pain despite Draco's and Severus's soothing motions.

"**My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
My best friend's hot  
My best friend's hot  
No matter what I do you love me not  
Woah oh oh, woah oh oh  
Na na na na na not  
You love me…**

Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Na na not, na na not  
Should I tell you now  
Should I tell you now  
That I'm in love with you?"

Harry stared with a blank face. And he let out a terribly girly shriek and began running from an angry Blaise Zabini. Neither even considered using magic on the other and resorted to the Muggle means to solve their problems. "HELP!!!" Harry shrieked.

"BLAISE! STOP!" Draco yelled, drawing his wand. He jumped into the chase, shooting spells at Blaise. Blaise dodged them, in turn making Harry have to dodge them. Harry had no problems. His Seeker reflexes kicked right in. "BLAISE!"

"I HATE YOU RON!!" Harry screamed as he rolled over a table and crawled under it just as Blaise jumped to where he had been.

"Hehee…" Ronald chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong

_**The Right Kind of Wrong**_

It was in the middle of breakfast when Harry took his turn to sing spontaneously. Severus was in the middle of eating his eggs when it happened. Harry jumped up onto the Gryffindor table and took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt about half-way down. Ronald merely grinned at his pancake face which grinned back. Severus dropped his fork and stared in horror. All of the other teachers (and most all of the students that weren't fifth year Slytherins or Gryffindors) looked at the Golden Boy curiously.

"_Draco_," Harry purred. The platinum blond stood and merely stared at Harry coolly.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco asked coolly. Lily's eyes darkened seductively in color.

"**I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**."

Harry spun in a circle and walked down to the other end of the table. Severus was now cursing at the Potter boy because Sev spilled his coffee all over himself. Harry smiled coyly at _his_ Draco who raised a brow back. Severus sat back down when he was clean and folded his arms across his chest, pouting slightly. Harry smiled at his teacher and spun around in a circle.

"**It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms**."

Draco smirked and took his time walking over to Harry's table. When he got there, he held open his arms and Harry dramatically fell into the pale limbs. To say all but Severus, the fifth year Gryffindors, and the fifth year Slytherins were creeped out would be the understatement of a millennium. They were traumatized. Even Umbridge. She was in shock. So in shock that she couldn't reprimand them for PSoA. Draco smirked at all the girls who glared at him.

"**They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**."

"I know," Draco purred in his boyfriend's ear, though everyone heard it. "Oh how much I know it." Harry sighed in contentment.

"**I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah**."

Draco's grip on Harry tightened and it looked like he couldn't let go. Suddenly, he and Harry began dancing to nonexistent music, humming a tune of his own, Draco led the dance.

Harry smiled. "**I know all about,  
yea about your reputation  
and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are**."

"I'm irresistible, hum?" Draco cooed. Harry nodded.

"Always," he murmured softly.

"Really?" Draco whispered back.

"**You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**."

Draco smirked and traced all the contours of Harry's face.

"Really now, love?" He murmured softly.

"**Yeah baby you're the, the right kind of wrong**."

Draco smirked and spun Harry in a circle before setting him down in his seat beside Ronald. The platinum blond received a coy smile from the Potter boy. And the Malfoy heir skipped happily to his spot at the Slytherin table.

Severus growled angrily at the show and sighed.

"More eggs, please," he called into the silence. 


	4. One Way or Another

_**One Way or Another**_

Just when Severus thought his life couldn't get any crazier or worse, it did. It happened one Potions class. Draco, Harry, and Ronald were sitting together. Harry between Draco and Ronald and Ronald in between Harry and Pansy. Blaise sat solemnly behind Ronald. He was glaring angrily at Pansy, because she took his seat. How would he get back at her…? How…? What way would best get back at Pansy Parkinson? An idea sparked. He grinned evilly to himself and chuckled darkly. He jumped onto the table and snickered at everyone's shocked faces.

"Ronald!" he yelled.

"Yeah…?" Ron asked in confusion.

"**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around**."

Harry sighed and shook his head, flipping open his potions book to begin his essay. It should end soon. SOOOOOOOOOOON… Hopefully. Severus stared. He needed a new job. Maybe… A Gryffin trainer. Yeah no. Blaise grinned at Ronald's shocked face and Pansy's horrified one. It was well known she hated spontaneous singing of any sort.

"**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**."

"Really now?" Ron asked. He shook his head and snorted. Blaise could be so _weird_… Sometimes…

"**And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
see who's hanging out**." Blaise nodded to himself.

Ronald shivered at the implications of the song thus far. "Freak…"

"**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip**." Ronald glared and pouted.

"Jerk." Draco slapped Ronald upside the head with his potions book absently and went back to writing his essay with Harry.

"**I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd**." Ronald raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend's song.

Shaking his head, Severus sat in his chair with his head in his hands.

"**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha  
getcha, getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha  
getcha, getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha, getcha  
getcha, getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)**."

When he sat down, Harry threw a book at him. A very large book entitled. Dictionary_._ Needless to say, Blaise was not amused at being slammed in the face by a bloody dictionary.

"Jerk," Blaise hissed at Harry. Harry grinned.


	5. Every Time We Touch

_**Every Time We Touch**_

Death was only thought of _commonly_ through emo children, abused children, victims of rape, street rats, and the list could go on. Well, though Severus Tobias Snape was subjected to abuse in his early youth, he'd never thought of death because he'd had Lily Evans. Even when they'd been sorted into different houses, they'd been friends and they saw each other over the summer. So, needless to say, Severus never _truly_ thought of death or suicide more or less, as an option to take his life until now. Now, when his once beloved godson sang a song to bloody Harry Potter, his least-beloved student, death seemed not-so-bad when Severus looked at it… From very, very, VERY far away.

Now, here he was, grading papers while his Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins took an exam in total silence. That, in itself, should've been enough to warn him of the dangers to come during this Double Period. So, he was grading papers in total silence when his beloved godson jumped on his desk, forsaking his test for what was to come.

"Oh _Harry_," Draco practically purred. Huh. His students (namely Harrison, Ronald, Draconis, and Blaise) took to _purring_ to his or her (not actually…) lover in the middle of his class! How rude. Harry, Severus noticed, looked up at Draco with what could only be described as the epitome of innocence on his face.

"Yes, Draconis, love?" Harry asked softly and shyly if Sev's opinion counted for anything.

"**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.**" Seamus Finnigan (yes, other students DO exist…) stared in confusion at Draco. Is _that_ where Harry went late at night when he thought all of his dorm mates slept on when, in actuality, he was watched by his stalker Seamus? Probably. Harry merely cocked a black brow at Draco, his emerald eyes shining in cute confusion –in Snape's opinion, of course-.

"Really now?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

"**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**" Harry merely sighed and returned to his exam whereas everyone stared at Draco in horror, awe, disgust, or some strange mix of all three. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fell under the category of 'some strange mix of all three'. Draco frowned when he realized his lover was paying him no mind. "Haaaarry!" he whined. Harry's face visibly darkened but he otherwise ignored Draco's whine. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRY!!" Draco complained. He went ignored other than the darkening of Harry's face. "Pleeeeeeease, Harry?" Draco begged. He, again, was ignored as Harry's cheeks deepened in their red color. "HARRY!! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!!" Harry ignored him. "AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Harry huffed and looked up, a pale pink lingering on his cheeks. His emerald orbs were cutely (in Sev's opinion) annoyed.

"Draconis, I love only you. Now, unlike some, I _need_ to pass potions, as I am failing at a sickening and alarming rate with a _T_, so please, love, let me complete my test and I will lavish you with love and affection as soon as I'm finished, yeah?" Harry murmured softly, so as to prevent further tantrums. He (and Severus) really _did not_ need one of Draco's temper tantrums.

"NO!! EVERYONE ELSE SANG! IT'S MY TURN!!!" Draco whined. Harry's gaze darkened.

"Do what you will then," he snapped, a bit too harshly.

Draco pouted and continued his song. "**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**" Harry continued writing as did Blaise and Ronald who were now attuned to ignoring him. Pansy, however, was cringing in hatred of spontaneous singing.

"Draconis, hush," Severus tried. He frowned at the glare sent his way by, not Draco but, Harry. Severus quirked a brow.

"**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**" Draco looked to be in pure bliss having most (sadly not Harry's) eyes on him.

Harry gave Severus this look. A quirk of the brow, the squint of an eye, and the corner of his lips half up-turned in a sick smile. The look said quite clearly, 'You initiate the tantrum, I deal with it throughout the rest of the day, and I kill you later on.' When Severus read the message he quirked a brow. Harry's look got feral. His expression said, 'A Draconis in a tantrum… Makes Harrison unhappy and he goes into a fit of homicidal rage. I believe I killed Hedwig's kin, Ron's bird's kin, a stray fox, and some Hufflepuff girl in my fit of rage.' How Severus discerned that through a mere _look_ is beyond my comprehension. Severus's lips quirked up in a small smile.

"**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**"

When Draco finished and sat down, Severus stood up.

"I have found your missing Hufflepuff companion… Er…. Tara Mansevolent?" Severus shrugged as did Hermione. Apparently the dead girl was of no significance at Hogwarts… She was from an orphanage too… Eh. No one cared. "Yes. Mr. Potter killed her in a Potter Homicidal Rage, induced by a Draconis Temper Tantrum. I advise you this, though: if you value your life or any of your loved ones' lives, do not entice a D.T.T. Continue with your exam."

Harry turned his emerald eyes on Draco. "You have a lovely voice, mi belle."

"Ah, did you really kill that Mansevolent girl for me, mi amor?" Draco inquired as he and his lover inched subtly closer to each other.

As soon as their lips were inches apart, Harry uttered something in Parseltongue and Draconis shuddered in pleasure.

"BREAK IT UP!!! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU KISSING IN MY PRESENCE!" Severus screeched. Harry turned his still turned-on gaze to his teacher. He stood up gently and smoothly with grace only a Malfoy could have… Weird.

"Boys," Harry cooed softly. Draco, Ron, Blaise, Seamus, and Dean stood at his side in seconds. He put his arm around his lover and, while staring into the grey-blue orbs that were Draco's, waved in the general direction of his teacher. "Jump him."

Seamus and Dean giggled and Draco and Harry set their lust filled gazes on their now terrified teacher. "With pleasure," Blaise, Draco, Ronald, Seamus, and Dean cooed and all six of them jumped at Severus.

--

Correction, Severus never thought of suicide until the moment he was jumped by six (surprisingly strong and muscled and _toned_ and _hot_) fifth years in front of his fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor classes. Well, okay, he probably would've thought he'd died and gone to heaven with each boy's turn had it not been for Minerva McGonagall called in by a portrait.

Ah, how Severus was now looking into that Gryffin training job.


	6. It Sucks to be Me

_**NOTE FOR SONG: I changed the lyrics to fit HARRY POTTER in general.**_

IMPORTANT KEY!!! ALERT, THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!!!

"**Morning Ronald**!"- Bold means it is from the original text of the song (OTS) but they are merely speaking

"**It sucks to be me**." Bold/Underlined means it is from the OTS but they are singing.

"_Offensive_." Italicized means it is NOT from the OTS

--

Silence. Pure, blissful silence is all Severus heard. It was a gift from Merlin. Usually around this time (the first five minutes) of double potions was filled with beautiful –not so much- song. Much to his chagrin, he thought too soon. His four favorite students (-snort-) along with Pansy, Hermione, and Seamus jumped onto the tables. Thankfully, the class was dutifully doing their essays.

"**Morning Ronald**!" Pansy chirped. She and Ron stood on a table together, Draco and Harry on another, Blaise and Hermione on one, and Seamus was sitting on Severus' desk with his left leg crossed over his right leg as he waited for his part.

"**Hi Pansy**…" replied Ronald.

"**How's life**?" inquired Pansy.

"**Disappointing**!" Ronald exclaimed.

"**What's the matter**?" said Pansy slowly. Ronald pouted.

"**The Ministry of Magic laid me off**!" he complained.

"**Oooh, I'm sorry**!"

"**Me too**!" Ron sighed. "**I mean… LOOK AT ME! I'm ten years out of Hogwarts and I always thought… No…**" Ronald trailed off, bowing his head. He threw his arms around his torso and hugged himself. Blaise looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

Pansy snorted out loud and covered her mouth. "**What**?"

Ron shook his head. "**N-no! It sounds stupid**!" he whispered.

"**Aww, come on**!"

Ron glared and nodded. "**When I was little**," he sang, "**I thought I could be**…"

"**What**?" Pansy sang back.

"**A Quidditch player on Viktor Krum's team... But now I'm thirty-two and as you can seeeeeeeeeeeeee… I'm not**."

"**Nope**," Pansy said dully.

"**Oh well. ****It's sucks to be me**!" Ron sang, spinning in a circle.

"**Naw**," Pansy remarked sarcastically.

"**It's sucks to be me**."

"**NO**!" Pansy objected.

Ronald held up three fingers and ticked them off one by one. "**It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three**," he sang at her, "**It sucks to be me**." This last part he sang as if she was a moron.

Pansy snorted as he walked away from her across the table. He stopped and faced her at her next words. "**You think your life sucks**?"

He grinned. "**I think so**."

"**Your problems aren't **_**so bad**_," Pansy told him. "**I'm kind of pretty and pretty damn smart**!"

"**You are**." Ronald nodded.

"**Thanks**!" Pansy smiled sweetly. Creepy Slytherin sweet, anyways. "**I like romantic things like music and art. And as you know I have a gigantic heeeeeeeart! So why… Don't I have a boyfriend?! FUCK! IT SUCKS TO BE ME!**"

"**Me too**," Ron sneered at her. Severus summoned his desk chair and sat beside his desk, sharing a look with Seamus Finnagin.

"**It sucks to be me**!" Pansy sang at him.

"**It sucks to be me, it sucks to be Ronald**!" he sang back.

"**It sucks to be Pansy**!"

"**TO NOT HAVE A JOB**!"

Pansy, not one to be outdone, sang as loud as she could, "**TO NOT HAVE A FANCY**!!!"

Together, they sang, "**It sucks to be me**!!!"

Draco and Harry then stepped to the table Ron and Pansy were on. Discretely, Hermione made the table large enough to resemble a stage and she, Blaise, and Seamus up and moved to sit behind the table. Severus sighed and dragged his chair to the back of the room so he could see the musical better.

"**I want to go out**!"

"**Be home by eight**!"

"**AGH! You're not my mother, Dragon**!"

"**I know I'm not your**-"

"**Hey, Harry, Draco, can you settle something for us? Do you have a minute**?" Ronald asked the arguing duo. Draco smiled at Ronald.

"**Certainly**," he said.

"**Whose life sucks more**," Pansy butt in. "**Ronald's or mine**?"

Draco and Harry grinned at each other.

"**Shit**," Harry snapped. In unison, he and Draco said, "**Ours**."

Harry threw his arm around Draco's shoulders and Draco Harry's. "**We live together**," Draco sang.

"**We're close as people can get~**!" Harry added.

"**We've been the best of buddies**," Draco began.

"**Ever since the day we met**!" Harry finished. They looked at each other dubiously. Draco pushed Harry away in disgust.

"**So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset!! OH! Every day is an aggravation**!" Draco ranted. Harry had a lost look on his face.

"**Come on that's an exaggeration**!" Harry whined.

"**You leave your clothes out**!" Draco pointed out, waving his arms about wildly. "**You put your feet on my chair**!"

"**Oh yeah**?" Harry countered. Severus snickered. This was gonna be good. "**You do such anal things like ironing your underwear**!" he sneered. Pansy and Ron snickered behind their hands.

"**You make that very small apartment we share… A HELL**!" Draco yelled/sang his eyes tearful.

Harry bit his lip. "**So do you**," he snapped, "**that's why I'm in hell too**!"

"**It sucks to be me**!" Draco sang.

"**NO**!" Draco snapped. "**It sucks to be me**!"

"**It sucks to be me**!" Pansy added her two-cents in.

"**It sucks to be me**!" Ronald added as well.

Together, all four of them sang, "**Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me**!!!" And, without warning, the four began skipping in circles singing 'It sucks to be me' in 'da's.

While this was going on, Hermione stepped onto the stage table. "**Why you all so happy**?" she asked in a perfect Chinese accent. The only ones not in awe was those on the stage table, Blaise, and Seamus. Harry grinned at his best friend for life.

"**Because our lives suck**!" he cheered.

"**Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? HA!**" Hermione snapped. "**I come into this building for opportunities. Try to be in Slytherin but I am Muggle Born**!" she sang. "**But with hard work I get and 'O' in potions class! And now I a Healer! But I have no patients**!" She then strolled over to Ronald's side. The red head cringed as did Theodore Nott, Hermione's boyfriend. (WHOOHOO!! Didn't see Hermione/Theodore coming, did you?) "**And I have an unemployed fiancé and**," Hermione began slapping Ronald's arm, "**we have lots of bills to pay! It suck to be me, it suck to be me! I say it sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka SUCK! It suck to be me**!" she sang super sweetly while raising her arms in the air with each 'sucka'.

"**Um**…" Blaise blinked his chocolate brown orbs cutely. "**Excuse me**?"

"**Hey there**!" cheered Ronald, grinning at Blaise. No one had even seen Seamus once and Blaise's arrival on stage had gone unnoticed. Exactly. As. Planned. Blaise smiled shyly.

"**Sorry to bother you… But I'm looking for a place to live**…" murmured the Egyptian boy. (Yes, I do believe –though he is NOT- that Blaise is Egyptian.) Hermione stared at him.

"**Why you looking all the way out here**?!" she inquired rudely.

"**Well**," answered Blaise, "**I started at Avenue A, but so far, everything is out of my price range. And this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper**!"

"_Offensive_," Harry input.

Blaise blushed lightly. "**And look- a "For Rent" sign**!"

Ronald looked at him weirdly. "**You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him**," Ron offered, smiling sweetly.

"**Great**," said Blaise, grinning, "**thanks**!"

"**YO**!" Ronald screamed loudly. "**FINNY**!"

Hermione had also conjured a curtain so, from behind the curtain, a voice called, "**I'm comin', I'm comin'**!" And, with that, Seamus Finnagin jumped through the curtains and onto the stage table.

Blaise stared at Seamus with a look of awe. "**Ohmygod it's Seamus Finnagin**!" For some reason, this stuck Severus as hilarious and he began laughing.

Grinning, Seamus said, "**Yes I am**!" He waved airily at the audience of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "**I'm Seamus Finny from the Prophet's 'Famous Lovers (1)'! I made a load o' money that got stolen by me brothers! Now I'm broke and I'm on everyone's covers (2)! But I'm here**," he gestured at the others on the stage table around him, "**the superintendent- on Avenue Q**!"

In unison, Pansy, Hermione, Ronald, Harry, Draco, and Blaise sang, "**It sucks to be you**!"

Pansy sneered at Seamus, "**You win**."

All but Seamus sang, "**It sucks to be you**!"

Ronald nodded to himself, "**I feel better now**."

Seamus sighed, "Try having people stopping you to ask you," he paused and looked around, his eyes resting on Dean Thomas, the only one who would probably get this, " **"Whachoo talkin' about Willis**? (3)"" Much to his, and the singers', surprise, everyone busted out laughing. Harry sighed and looked at his Dragon, wishing dearly that he could kiss him. "**It gets. Old**."

Together, everyone on the stage table began to sing, "**It sucks to be you~. On Avenue Q**," and in the background, Pansy and Hermione sang,

"**Sucks to be me**."

"**On Avenue Q~**."

"**Sucks to be you**," Sang Hermione and Pansy.

"**On Avenue Q~**!!!"

"**Sucks to be us~**!!!" Pansy and Hermione reciprocated.

Together, all seven of the singers began singing again, "**But not when we're together**!" They all formed a line and had their arms around each others' shoulders or waists. In order from right to left: Harry, Dragon (Draco), Hermione, Seamus, Pansy, Blaise, and Ronald. "**We're together here on Avenue Q~! We live on Avenue Q~**!" they all broke the line. Dragon and Harry hugged each other, Blaise and Ronald hugged each other, and Hermione and Pansy lifted Seamus into the air cheerleader style: Seamus' left foot in Pansy's cupped hands and his right foot in Hermione's cupped hands. Seamus threw his arms out in a 'Y' style. "**Till our dreams come true**," they all sang loudly, "**We live on Avenue Q~**!"

"**This is real life**," Blaise commented, looking on the trio in the center.

"**We live on Avenue Q~**!" sang the seven.

"**You're gonna LOVE it**," Harry sang to Blaise.

"**We live on Avenue Q~**!" the seven sang again.

Seamus threw a set of keys to Blaise who jumped up after pushing away from Ronald and caught them. "**Here's your keys**," he sang.

The audience laughed, as it was funny. You should laugh too, as the audience thinks you should.

"**WELCOME**," screamed Pansy, Ronald, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Seamus- but still managing to sing it-, "**TO AVENUE Q~**!"

With that, the seven jumped from the table, Hermione fixed everything, and each person went back to what they had been doing previously. Neville Longbottom spoke hesitantly.

"Um… There is no Avenue Q in Hogwarts…" He regretted it as the Egyptian and the Golden Boy looked at him evilly.

"We," Harry motioned between Blaise and himself, "have requested it of the Headmaster to build an extra common room for all of the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Soon, all twenty of us shall be living happily in the dorm known as Avenue Q with our lovely Professor Snape as our head of "house" while Professor Sinistra shall be overseeing Slytherin house as its new Head."

The class' jaws dropped and Severus smirked. He had been present along with Aurora Sinistra when Harry and Blaise had proposed the "Avenue Q" plan. Severus, Albus, and Aurora had been oblivious to the song but had agreed wholeheartedly. Severus could now be nice. YAY!!!! FLOWERS!!!!!!!!! As this thought crossed his mind, Harry conjured flowers and threw them about the room. UNICORNS!!!! As Severus thought this, a unicorn came prancing in and it sat itself beside his desk. Severus blinked. Whoa. What the hell? DOLORES UMBRIDGE! And, as this thought crossed his mind, the Toad Woman walked in. Cool. Severus could summon things with his mind. NINJA! OH SHIT NO!!!!! And, through the door with a battle cry flew a ninja and it began chasing Umbridge about the room while the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors sighed in content.

"Oh, by the way," Harry called over Umbridge's shrieks, "We need to come up with a House name, as we will be considered our own House."

Hermione spoke first. "The Keria and the Kerii. The Lords and Ladies of Spells in Elvish. The Kerion."

"YEAH!" the class screamed over Umbridge's screams of being chased around the classroom by a ninja.

"KER-I-ON! KER-I-ON!" chanted the class.

+++++++++++++++++++++ Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter+++++++++++++++++++++

By the way, FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT SONGS! Song and artist please. And who should sing it. Blaise/Ron, Blaise/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron, OR Seamus/Harry/Ron/Blaise/Draco/Pansy/Hermione. Those are your choices of who sings the song you submit.

Famous Lovers- Just a story I made up that the Prophet publishes- Seamus wrote Famous Lovers.

Covers as in magazine covers- the front page!

I LOVE THIS LINE!!!!!! I could not resist it!

If anyone wants to write a Harry Potter FanFiction using the whole idea of Kerion (which _**is**_ Elvish for Lords and Ladies of Spells) ask me first. Just ask if you can use the House of Kerion, the fifth House of Hogwarts. I WILL say yes to the first person that asks, so check the reviews before you ask.

XOXOXOXOXO-

Pandarius L.L.


	7. Guilty Pleasure

The Great Hall was more crowded than usual. There were now five House tables and the Head Table. The fifth House table, the table of the House of Kerion –founders Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini… Kind of weird- was the talk of the morning. Severus smiled over at his House table. They all waved back. People sent the twenty students and their Head funny looks. Harry and Draco, happily sitting next to each other, waved like idiots, grinning. Severus went back to eating his eggs. Ever since they became a House, Severus and the rest of the House was included in the planning of the spontaneous –haha, not if you're planning the song- singing.

People were whispering and staring and pointing –how rude- at the newest table in confusion. Except Professor Umbridge, who was watching the Kerion table in fear. Ever since the Ninja Attack, she has been weary of that house. Finally, towards the middle of the breakfast hour, people started to leave the Kerion House alone. They shouldn't have. As soon as most people turned away, all twenty students – Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Millicent Bulstrode, Seamus Finnagin, Parvati Patil, Vincent Crabbe Jr., Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle Jr., Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Lola Lovegood [1], and Aeronwen Malfoy [2]- jumped onto their table. Harry and Blaise were at the forefront of the table and the other eighteen were scattered across the table. Severus paid them no mind and kept eating his eggs. Minerva stared at him.

Blaise began singing. "**And I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you~**!" He looked at Ronald as he sang this.

He stepped slightly back, giving Harry the rest of the table. "**And I don't even know… What kinda fool you're taking me for**!" He sang as he looked out through the hall, his gaze resting on the Slytherins. "**So you've got some brand new clothes, you never could afford before~**!"

Blaise stepped forward and Harry back. He looked around him at the Kerion House. They were all in various poses like statues. "**Oh brother spare us all! We don't care anymore**,"Blaise sang."**We just wanna get down on the floor**!" He nodded and began snapping to the beat that was playing from some unknown place. He looked at Pansy who was posed next to Ronald and they looked like they were dancing or something of the like. "**You sell yourself to make it. You can dish it, but can you really take it**?" He smirked at her while Harry stepped forward.

The rest of the House unfroze and they lined up while Harry and Blaise sung, "**You're never gonna get it with nothing, cause nothing's what you got in your head**," here, they knocked the sides of each other's heads. "**So stop pretending**." They grinned at each other and stepped away as the rest of the house began singing and dancing.

They started out with their right hands under their left elbows in front of them and then switched so their left hands were under their right elbows. They did this for part of their song, Lola and Aeronwen jumping to the forefront of the table to lead the dance, grinning like morons. "**I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you**," they all sang, with the exceptions of Harry and Blaise. Next, the group put their right hand out in front of them and crossed their left wrist of their right wrist. "**Shut up cause we won't stop**," they sang. They then plugged their noses and acted as if they were swimming and then raised their hands as if showing the sun shining. "**And we're getting down till the sun's coming up**!" And that is the Guilty Pleasure Dance. They then repeated the dance. "**I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up**!"

With that, they froze and Aeronwen and Lola jumped back. Blaise and Harry took the stage and began singing together. "**And I don't even read, what the papers gotta say about me! Oh, no I can't believe… They take it so serious, seriously~**!"

Draco and Ronald vaulted forward to stand beside their lovers. The blond and the redhead began singing. "**I'm so bored, oh please don't talk anymore. Shut your mouth and get down on the floor**!"

Aeronwen and Lola squeezed forward and Harry and Blaise stepped back so there were two blonds, a redhead, and a brunette standing there. They looked at each other and turned to the person on their other side. Aeronwen pinched Ronald's cheeks and Lola Draco's. "**So cynical! Poor baby, I can dish it cause I know how to take it**!"

Harry and Blaise joined them at the front of the table. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, Blaise around Ron's, and Aeronwen and Lola threw their arms around each other's shoulders. To the other, the six sang, "**You're never gonna win em all~. So fuck em if they can't take a joke**!" Someone gasped somewhere. The six faced the school and they all chuckled. "**I'm just playing**!" Blaise, Ronald, Harry, and Draco stepped off to the sides and the two girls led the rest of the House in the Guilty Pleasure Dance.

"**I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop~! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up**!" they sang loudly. Harry and Blaise were snapping to the music. Still no one but the Kerion House and Severus knew where the music was coming from. "**I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop~! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up~**!"

The four boys vaulted forward. Draco put his arm around his sister's shoulders and Ron put his arm around his sister's best friend's shoulders. "**And maybe someday I'll believe**," the four boys sang lightly.

"**Maybe someday I'll believe**," Aeronwen and Lola murmured softly.

"**That we are all a part of some bigger plan… Tonight I just don't give a damn**," sang the boys again.

"**So shut your mouth, it's time to dance**," sang the girls.

"**If the world is ending**," sang Harry and Blaise.

"**I'm throwing a party**!" Ronald and Draco finished.

Everyone, excluding Lola and Aeronwen who stood off to the side, lined up and Draco, Harry, Ronald, and Blaise led the House in the Guilty Pleasure Dance. "**And I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop~! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up~**!"

They began again. "And **I came here to make you dance tonight**," they all sang while doing the dance. From the side and back, Aeronwen and Lola sang,

"**Dance toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, oh, ooooooooooh~**!"

"**I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop~! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up~**!" sang the rest of the House while they did the Guilty Pleasure Dance.

Hermione and her boyfriend Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson and her boyfriend Dean Thomas vaulted forward to finish the song while the rest of the house did the Guilty Pleasure Dance. "**And I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up cause we won't stop~! And we're getting down till the sun's coming up~~~**!"

The mysterious music continued playing while it faded and the Kerions went back to eating their breakfast. The only other person in the Great Hall that was not fazed by their song was Severus Snape, who continued eating his eggs innocently. Aeronwen and Lola nudged each other and laughed while going back to eating their waffles. Their food had been, miraculously, untouched by their feet when they'd danced. The Hall was silent, still in shock.

The person who broke the silence was Luna Lovegood, younger sister to Lola Lovegood. "The Nargles are telling me that the song has just opened a hole in the Time-Space Continuum."

_**&&&**_

**[1]- My friend's Harry Potter OC- the one she Role Plays with, you might recognize her from The Idol of the Book Characters. **

**[2]- MY Harry Potter OC, Aeronwen Malfoy, Twin Sister of Draco Malfoy- she's the one I RP with. I was going to use Aieen, but then I remembered she's my Lord of the Rings/Twilight OC.**


	8. I Kissed a Boy

Silence filled the study hall which consisted of the Kerion House and sixth year Ravenclaws and sixth year Hufflepuffs. People nervously glanced at the table the House of Kerion sat at, diligently doing their homework. Someone sighed and Seamus Finnagin, Neville Longbottom, Pansy, Hermione, Theodore, and Dean jumped up onto the table and music began playing.

Seamus stepped up with Neville and the other four stood around them. All the other boys jumped on the table and the girls stood off to the side in a clump. "**Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention**," began Seamus.

Neville pointed to the table the Ravenclaws were situated at, staring with their mouths hanging open. "**The frat boys in the club are lame**," he sang with a pointed look at the intellectuals. "**Let's start an altercation**!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"**It's just what**," sang Seamus.

"**I'm used to**," finished Neville.

Together they sang, "**Just want to fuck shit up**!"

Pansy, Hermione, Theo, and Dean stepped off to the opposite side of the clump of girls while Neville and Seamus stood with their bodies to the side and their arms out to embrace the boys. "**We've got our whole damn crew**!" they sang/yelled together. "**Come on, what ya gon do**?"

Seamus spun over to Theo and Neville to Dean. Seamus kissed Theo's cheek, right beneath his left eye. Neville did the same to Dean. "**I kissed a boy and they liked it**," Theo and Dean flushed. "**Got all the honeys in the club excited**." Neville and Seamus kissed Theo's and Dean's lips and the girls in a clump squealed. "**That homeboy**," he pointed at a Ravenclaw boy who looked absolutely disgusted, "**was not about it**!"

Seamus began singing. "**Now you don't even know my name**," he said, pushing Theo away.

Neville put h is arms around Seamus' waist and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "**It doesn't matter**." Theo opened his mouth to object, put Seamus took his index and middle finger of his right hand and poked the Nott boy's forehead dead center.

"**Don't even front, you got no game**," Seamus said.

To Dean, Neville said, "**Yo just a sucka**."

Neville let go and they faced their respective boys, the boys' girlfriends hiding behind the boys.

"**So what now**," Seamus murmured seductively against Nott's ear. He poked his forehead. "**I clowned you**."

Neville grabbed Pansy and spun her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "**And I'm stealing your girl too**!"

Seamus grabbed Hermione and the two sang, "**She wants a secure dude and that's just not you**!" They spun the girls away and Theo spun into Seamus' arms and Dean into Neville's. Both Theo and Dean got kisses right under their eyes.

"**I kissed a boy and they liked it**," sang Finnigan and Longbottom, "**got all the honeys in the club excited**," they kissed the boys on the lips and one of the girls –I believe it was Lola- got a bloody nose and Aeronwen started fanning herself with her hand. "**I kissed a boy just to start shit**," Hermione and Pansy started to mock squabble. "**That homeboy**," they pointedly looked at the disgustedly stunned Ravenclaw boy as did everyone else, "**was not about it**."

Neville and Seamus stepped back and threw their arms around each others' shoulders. "**I know it's wrong, but we don't mind, we're gonna start shit tonight~**!" Severus continued his rounds, walking through the tables, ignoring his students. Seamus held Neville at arm's length and sang to him: "**I kissed a boy just to start shit**."

"**They just loved it**!" Neville sang back.

Harry and Blaise took over from there and Seamus and Neville fell back.

"**Us and our bros' that's how we roll**," Harry sang.

"**You'll never know how far we'll go**," Blaise added in song.

They grinned at each other. "**We'll grab us chumps that we don't know**," they sang together.

Seamus and Neville jumped forward. "**And plant one**," they sang. Blaise kissed Neville's left cheek below his eye and Harry kissed Seamus' right cheek below his eye, "**Right on him**!"

To the disgusted Ravenclaw, Harry and Blaise got on their hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the table singing, "**You're only here for our amuuusment**." At the end of the word 'amusement', they were eye to eye with the boy.

They jumped off the table and pulled him up. "**We kissed this boy and he liked it**," they sang, each kissing a cheek of the Ravenclaw boy, "**Got all the honeys in the club excited**." They took turns kissing the disgusted boy's lips. "**We kissed this boy just to start shit, that homeboy was not about it~**!"

Harry gazed at Draco as he sang and Blaise at Ron. "**We know it's wrong**," their boyfriends nodded, "**but we don't mind**," the blond and red head scowled, "**We wanna start shit tonight~**!" They turned and faced each other. Even Severus stopped to stare. This hadn't been in the script they'd written! Then again, some of the stuff like with Aeronwen and Lola in last chapter wasn't in the script. They just went with the flow. "**We kissed some boy just to start shit**," they sang, both of their voices deep and husky. They shared a brief but obviously hot kiss. "**They just loved it**," they finished, looking to the girls. Aeronwen was fanning herself, looking like she was hardly breathing.

Draco and Ron cocked their heads to the left.

"We get to go next," the chimed together. Blaise and Harry shrugged, untangling their limbs from each other. Only Severus and the Ravenclaw caught the… The "look" the pair sent each other.

Oh. God. They were cheating on Draco and Ron with _each other_! There'd be hell and high water to pay when Draco and Ron found out. _That_ was why they kissed. If you've forgotten: Severus can read looks like a twenty-four year old can clearly read the sentence 'the cat is brown' out loud. Severus _knew_ that the entirety of Hogwarts was _doomed_. Well, time to start on that will.

_**Honestly, if you don't review, I won't update this or any of my other stories until they have a decent amount of reviews, like ten each. The stories that MUST HAVE REVIEWS TO BE CONTINUED: 'Harry Potter Slash, the Musical, You Raise Me Up, The Adventures of Pansy and Lucian, AND In the Arms of An Angel.**_

_**-**_

_**Pandarius Lily Lassi~ **_


End file.
